


[TSN/ME]感觉老板今天GayGay的

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: “这一次，在数据板上活跃用户数跳到2000M的时候，他向他求婚了。”





	[TSN/ME]感觉老板今天GayGay的

XX论坛>IT板块

感觉老板今天GayGay的

****1L** **

****那什么，今天我们那个从来T恤裤衩过四季，单身气场八米七的面瘫老板竟然穿了件粉色衬衫来上班的？？？而且听其他楼层的小伙伴说还撞见他在办公室里面练习微笑...** **

****然后我刚刚在电梯间碰到他，他还对我笑了？？？我差点紧张到就着他浓郁的香水味吐了出来...** **

2L

这问题和我们IT板块有什么关系？

3L

所以楼主是哪里看出来你们老板Gay了？还是说就因为人家对您笑了一下您就脑补10万字霸道总裁基上我的小文章了？

****4L** **

****不是，你们是不了解我们老板啊。** **

****他平时就是个超级宅+冷漠脸！以前打官司的时候都能怼哭人家律师的那种人，在公司里天天趿拉着拖鞋板着脸跟个检查工作的老干部似的，所以今天这画风突转有点吓人啊///** **

5L

粉色+微笑+香水=基佬？不是我说你啊楼主，你思想这也太狭隘了。

6L

同意Ls, 粉色怎么了？码农就不能穿粉色吗？？？有的人就是适合粉色啊！

7L

Lz是深柜，鉴定完毕。

8L

****诶！我可是360度全方位直男啊！不是，难道你们的直男码农小伙伴平时都穿得如此风骚？** **

9L

额，我们公司好像的确以格子+黑白灰衬衫居多...

10L

楼主那啥，90度才是直角吧，360度这不都弯成一个0了？

11L

好像同事们的确都偏爱中性色彩...但也可能是你老板适合粉色？然后最近时尚感突然开窍了？

12L

Ls你摸着良心说话，咱们码农能有时尚感？

我倒是有个弯的同事，平时穿得也很普通啊，黑衬衫西装裤，但超帅！

13L

啧啧，你们这些年轻人啊。

照我看你们老板八成只是谈恋爱了，人家小姑娘帮忙收拾的呗。

14L

楼上这个分析角度...似乎有道理啊...

最近身边好不容易有个脱团的的确风骚不少啊，而且电视剧里面好像都这套路啊dei不dei？风月俏佳人啊啥的

15L

14L请不要暗示我们码农都是单身狗好嘛，举报了！

16L

在座的各位不是单身的有本事举个手，呵

17L

恋爱大法好呀，跟你们讲，我们公司老板谈恋爱后都给我们涨薪了！Lz等福利吧。

18L

楼主你私信我你们老板邮箱，哥帮你黑了他看看有没有什么小短信不就得了。

19L

****额，这位朋友你别激动啊，我老板当年可是几分钟黑掉一个系的人...** **

****20L** **

原来是大触啊！前排沾沾欧气

21L

楼上太年轻，不知道楼主具体什么公司，反正硅谷这边随便拉个程序员都能黑掉一条街...

22L

羡慕楼上，作为一个身处大苹果的码农，每一天都感觉自己的着装都在遭受所有路人的鄙视TAT...

23L

少年，来直男成群的硅谷吧！（误！

24L

话说楼主呢？不会真去探查他老板的情史了吧...

25L

提前为楼主点上三根蜡烛...

26L

[蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛]

27L

[蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛]

28L

****不是，我刚刚去倒了杯水喝啊...** **

****这个恋爱论啊，我是不相信的。虽然老板在业界的确有点名气，也有迷妹们建了粉丝网页，但据说他从大二开始就Solo至今了...** **

29L

楼主你这了解的够清楚啊

30L

赌5毛楼主就是那个粉丝页面的创始人

31L

****哈哈哈，不是啦，但我的确是挺崇拜我们老板的，加入他的公司一部分原因也是为了他。** **

32L

卧槽，愈发想要知道楼主是哪家公司的了！

33L

楼上+1，有点名气的感觉应该是硅谷那片的公司。

34L

楼主说吧，T字头，还是F，I，S？

35L

那啥，I和S不是都被F收购了么？

36L

而且S家的和那什么维密模特结婚了啊

37L

我说，纵观IT界，老板能那么邪乎地吸一票小朋友的也就曾经的A家和F家了，等等，莫非楼主根本不是我们IT界的人！

****38L** **

哈哈哈哈楼上别闹！

不过提起F家，他们某CEO的确是挺符合楼主说的万年单身汉+不拘外形的描述的

39L

但是Z同志有八米七吗？一米七看着都困难啊...

40L

楼主说的是气场！我见过Z的真人，那面瘫+眼刀，真的，敬畏感油然而生啊！

不过挺难想象Z喷香水的...打死都不信是他。

41L

39L小心今晚电脑被黑

42L

我又不是他校友，黑我干嘛...

43L

楼上这一刀真稳准狠啊...

44L

42L这见血了啊

45L

萌新小白表示一脸雾水求科普

46L

那什么，我也就是看不惯Z，当年双胞胎的事我不评价，但S多好一人啊，竟被坑成这样，活该Z万年单身。

47L

这位层主是知情人士？这事儿我当年也关注了点，但报纸电台都说是商业理念不和一拍两散啊，好像是S太贪婪了，差点把F这项目给弄死在摇篮里？

48L

这里必须冒个泡，作为在大学里面和S合作过课程项目的人表示，“贪婪”绝对不是了解他的人会用来形容他的词语

49L

Ls是H校的[惊恐脸]？

50L

这个...我也冒个泡，我和Z住一栋楼。大一的时候吧，有一天晚上9点多我路过Z宿舍，看见S一个人在门外，12月啊朋友们，我们楼又破，楼道里面根本没暖气，我看他似乎都冷得发抖了，就上去问了句，S笑了笑说没事，他朋友大概迟到几分钟而已。我想了想把刚买的热饮塞给他就上楼了，结果半小时后我悄悄从楼梯上偷看，S还是一个人孤零零地坐在门口，我刚想下去邀请他来我宿舍坐一坐，Z就来了，S一句埋怨都没有，反倒是担心地问那人冷不冷，说着还想把自己外套往Z身上裹，简直暖心天使啊！所以后面看见报纸上那些诋毁他的话真的超令人难受的...

51L

天呐，这楼里面全是学霸啊

52L

我点进了什么帖子？？？算了，先合个影再说。

53L

我是46L，具体我也不好多说，就捋一捋一些事实吧：当年Z连自己都还没具体想明白F是个什么东西的时候，他向S要初始资金，S二话不说立马给了，包括后期没找到投资人时全是S掏的腰包，后面S被踢的确是因为理念不合，但Z那招也太阴险了吧。再说了，造谣S贪婪又是几个意思，S的出发点也是为了F好。

S大爆发那天我也是才知道合同这事情，当时在现场真希望他把电脑直接往Z脸上招呼算了，跟你们讲哦，最恶心的是，SP当时还得意洋洋地去挑衅S了，结果被S直接一拳。S还算有风度的，对Z也真心容忍，都这个节骨眼上了，问了句“你真的觉得我在阻碍你”就离开了。

Z真的太渣了，这俩的历史真...那天S离开后我就递了辞信。

54L

唉，不过这种事情在硅谷真的很常见啦，前期志同道合的伙伴在后面分道扬镳，之前Snap家那官司不是也闹得很那什么...但听起来Z的确有点不厚道，层主也是性情中人。

55L

看的人真伤感啊

最近听说Z要被他们董事会踢了是真的吗

56L

啊，我也要爆料！Z真的也没那么渣啊... 大二时S重感冒住了一个星期的医院，连自己的课都懒得上的Z可是8点准时到教室帮他记笔记的啊！而且听我朋友说，Z那阵子直接住医院陪S的。

57L

这两人当年感情那么好？不过这么一想，后面反目成仇更加...

58L

我们IT界的狗血故事堪比娱乐圈啊，这完全能拍电影了都。

59L

Z应该不会被踢吧？SP当年离开时保证了足够的票数的，除非大家集体反水。

60L

偶然戳进来的ZS的迷妹瑟瑟发抖，对于合同那件事牵扯利益啊、人生目标啊什么的太多不好评价，况且我的确也觉得Z是有点心狠，但是...我还是觉得Z在意S的。

前几年S不是离开去某国嘛，我正好那天也在同一个机场，我航班比他晚，然后我看见他检票进去后，人群中闪现了一个身影，是的，就是你想的那个人。

61L

等等，他们俩这是一对的节奏？？？

62L

老年人看了这些料表示目瞪口呆，同时回复一下61L，我们不限制不批评甚至还鼓励您的脑补。

63L

哎哎哎，年轻人，ZS可是我们创业界虐心合伙人代表啊，千万别相信，不然你会对IT创业失望的。

64L

炸出一堆当年目击群众了，求深入！

65L

说起目击，我因为业务经常加州新加坡两头跑，然后登机时遇到过好几次Z了。

66L

难道？

67L

我们一群大老爷们这样YY另外两个大老爷们真的好吗？

68L

楼上你都点开这种GayGay的帖了还想装什么清白？

69L

说起GayGay的，还有人记得粉衣老板和迷弟楼主吗？

70L

我是听我朋友说起这个帖子赶来的！本人非IT圈，坐标新加坡。

本来还觉得不大好意思，但是实在憋不住了，正好在这里找到大部队。

上个月我在街头看见Z和S了，虽然戴着墨镜，但是凭我这多年CP粉的眼力果断当场认出啊~当然，我没去打扰他们，两个人吃着冰淇淋说说笑笑的样子挺开心的。

那什么，虽然我是CP粉，但我说这个只是表达下他们俩还是好朋友啊~

71L

！！！真的么真的么真的么？这里同样CP粉，一本满足啊！

72L

层主厉害了！当年那场官司我研究过，这样还能见面不打架？

73L

没打架啊，其实我还觉得很正常的。

我很早就是他们俩的粉了，看过他们那些相处小细节的，都会觉得ZS感情很好啊，磕磕碰碰难免的嘛，他们俩都非普通人，其他小情侣闹个情绪，这两人打个官司很正常啊（抱歉，滤镜有点重。）

74L

这里F公司小职员一个，悄悄说一下，有一次在电梯里碰到Z，正好他电话响了，然后我就看见屏幕上一个，嗯，很奇妙表情的S的照片。

1分钟后删，怕被boss追杀。

75L

卧槽？这楼是把这一对真给认证了？

76L

S：今天你对我爱理不理，,明天我让你自带搓衣板跪在家里？？？

77L

楼主你快回来呀！告诉你们老板大胆地Gay，有硅谷暴君给他撑腰呢。

78L

哈哈哈，不过我觉得大家还是不要瞎传啦，毕竟网上信息也没人检验真伪。

79L

同意ls，这两人也算是当年一段传奇啊，祝愿他们生活顺利就好。

80L

放心，他们肯定比我们这些搬砖狗开心

81L

一把大刀插在我的胸口

82L

单身狗表示求交往

>> 展开剩余42层

125L

****我就几天没登陆这楼就歪成比萨斜塔了？！** **

****和大家讲个事吧，反正下午就要出新闻了，你们知道后别乱讲，我五分钟后删帖。** **

****@all** **

****我们老板前天向他朋友求婚了，就在办公室那块用户计数板前，当时活跃用户数正好跳到2000M。****

****当时全办公室的人正开着香槟庆祝，我们老板直接就在所有猴子前单膝下跪了，而且听求婚词俩人好像几年前就和好勾搭了？（他俩吵过架）** **

126L

？？？！！！

127L

天呐！这庞大的活跃用户数+吵架历史，真是他们吗？我要相信爱情了！

128L

计数板前？是因为当年那个百万用户梗吗？

>> 展开剩余31楼

****[本贴已被删除]** **

 

滚动新闻：Facebook召开新闻发布会公布MarkZuckerberg与EduardoSaverin订婚消息，股价上涨势头迅猛。

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original plots and the original characters.


End file.
